M1931
|countries-issued = 1931|manufacturer = Pirelli Sacic Bergougnan L'Anti-Gaz (only the metal parts)|name-long = M1931 model nouveau|name-tr = M1931 new model|thread = |issued = }}The '''M1931 '''was an Italian designed mask adopted by the Belgian army. This design and its later iteration were in service for twenty years. The design was base on the industrial Tipo L gas mask, which was almost identical. Mask overview The M1931 mask's facepiece was made of a two layers beige rubber, textured on the outside and smooth on the inside. The head harness has six straps. The eyepieces were made of three layers, two glass ones and a cellulose one, and they are 50 mm wide. Inside the mask, there is a sponge layer that helps to prevent fogging while wearing the mask. The inlet-outlet piece is connected to the mask at the bottom and it has a pipe for the hose and one for a flutter valve, which was protected by a metal sheet that goes around it. The filter was attached through a pleated hose to the aforementioned piece and itself was stored in its bag. IMG_20200223_105726.jpg|Front IMG_20200223_105745.jpg|Left side IMG_20200223_105813.jpg|Right side IMG_20200223_105831.jpg|Detail of the inlet-outlet assembly IMG_20200223_110032.jpg|Head-harness IMG_20200223_110155.jpg|Inside 385e75 350dec81828f4b35a0efd6768d511d43~mv2 d 2808 2808 s 4 2.jpg|Pirelli M1931 Filter The filter is a metal box stored in the satchel and connected to the mask by a hose. This kind of filter was quite small compared to previous Belgian issues, and it had two reinforcing rods inside to prevent it from opening. Its cap was attached to the bag through a string. IMG_20200223_103436.jpg IMG_20200223_103446.jpg IMG_20200223_103500.jpg IMG_20200223_105318.jpg IMG_20200223_104941.jpg Kit The mask comes with its filter in the M1931 issue satchel, which was carried on the hip. This bag has a string through which the filter's cap is attached. Although sometimes this kind of bag was replaced with the later M1934 satchel. The exhale valve is covered by a small cloth to protect it from damage. Inside the bag, there is also a small pocket that is used to store a stick of anti-fogging soap wrapped around some cloth, sometimes put inside a metal cylinder for protection. SACIC.1932..jpg|1932 Sacic M1931 kit S08sdfgsdf.jpg|Pirelli M1931 marked with the "1" in a circle Bb1931.jpg|1932 Bergougnan M1931 kit M19316.PNG|The exhale valve covered by its dedicated cloth 68945158 10217617866292997 9103997402297139200 n.jpg|Anti-fogging soap 69572351 10217617854372699 6480415568678617088 n.jpg|Anti-fogging soap in its container IMG_20200223_104813.jpg|Anti-fogging soap found without the metal tube around it IMG_20200223_103616.jpg|Note the attached cap for the filter IMG_20200223_103635.jpg Markings The M1931 was made mainly by Pirelli, but some of the production shifted to Sacic and Bergougnan. On the left cheek of the facepiece, there is the company name, the date and the size in roman numbers. In later production, Pirelli samples were marked with a "1" in a circle: this was because the Belgian army didn't want any connection to fascist Italy and because Pirelli is an Italian company it was necessary to hide the provenance of the masks. M19314.PNG|Pirelli 1931 marking IMG_20200223_105919.jpg|Sacic 1932 marking Extra gallery 10888633 769250989822896 5544881057182860985 n.jpg|M.24 and one M1931 being used by soldiers References * http://users.skynet.be/flexaret/index.html?x=89&y=16 * https://www.gasmaskking.com/ * Alejandro Giner Vidal’s collection Category:Belgium Category:Military Gas Masks Category:Full Face Masks Category:World War II Era Mask Category:Interwar Era Mask